Nuestra vida juntos
by Jrosass
Summary: mako y korra inician una vida juntos, que les depara el futuro? Se llevara a cabo la boda o pasara algo tragico? Makorra ;-)
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos a todos los que me siguen en mis historias y gracias a todos los que dejan sus reviews esos me da ánimos para seguir mis historias..**

**Aquí les dejo esta historia que para mi es mi favorita…**

**Espero les guste…**

**Chapter 1: Prologo y la Proposición**

Cuando korra recupero sus poderes y por fin había puesto fin a la maldad de amon , parecía que todo estaba en paz y ahora con mako en su vida seria mucho mejor.

Luego de 3 años de novios en ciudad república al momento de llegar a la tribu agua del sur, Los padres de korra se dieron cuenta de que entre ellos había algo mas que una amistad por lo que ellos mismos decidieron preguntarles.

* * *

Dime, muchacho que interés tienes en mi hija –le pregunto tonraq a mako con una cara de seriedad que le daría miedo a cualquiera.

Pues… yo...- tartamudeo el maestro fuego mientras ponía una de sus manos en su cuello.

Habla rápido muchacho –le exigió tonrap.

Pues yo pienso proponerle a korra esta noche que se case conmigo – dijo mako.

Asi no..- dijo el papa de korra no muy convencido.

Y desde cuando son novios? – le pregunto

Pues desde hace 3 años porque?- le contesto.

Pues porque ya era hora de que lo hicieras muchacho. –agrego tonraq

Está bien muchacho, pero asegurate que te diga que si se ve que eres un buen mucho para mi hija – agrego tonrap al momento que le daba una palmada en la espalda.

Claro que mako solo sonrió, el ya pertenecía a la policía de ciudad república ya había ahorrado lo suficiente para comprar una casa para que ellos vivieran ahí, por supuesto que korra no se había enterado sobre los planes de mako.

Y no tenia ningún problema con su hermano pues mantenía una relación con asami y el vivía en esa mansión por lo que no necesita ayuda de el.

Por lo que podía estar tranquilo y poder formar una familia con su amada korra.

* * *

Esa noche mako le pidió a korra que se tapara los ojos con una venda para darle una sorpresa.

Mako dime que es lo que tramas – dijo korra con un poco de curiosidad.

Pues digamos que es algo que nos cambiara la vida-contesto el muchacho.

Mientras guiaba a korra hacia un lugar alejado donde pudieran estar solos para la sorpresa que el le haría a su amada novia.

Mako le quito la venda de los ojos a korra.

Muy bien ya puedes ver-

Woau, lo hiciste tú-le pregunto korra.

Al parecer mako había preparado una cena romántica para ellos dos.

Claro que si korra por ti hago lo que sea y además yo puedo cocinar muy bien–le contestó mako al mismo tiempo que le abría la silla para que ella se sentara.

Gracias, que caballero- agradeció ella.

Si eso no lo niego – le dijo la chica.

* * *

Ambos cenaron muy agradablemente, luego después de que terminaran de cenar mako llevo a korra donde se podían ver una aurora boreal la cual hacia más hermoso el momento.

Korra yo se que hemos sido novios por tres años y yo quería que nuestra relación fuera mas alla de eso sabes – decía mako mientras escondía su mano detrás de el.

Claro que él había estado tallando un collar para ella pues sabia como era la tradición en la tribu del sur. Aunque le consto mucho pues por su trabajo no tenía mucho tiempo para elaborarlo pero lo logro terminar para cuando ellos fueran de visita a la tribu el pudiera proponerle matrimonio.

Korra… quiero saber si tú te quieres casar conmigo – le pregunto el maestro fuego al mismo tiempo que se ponía de rodillas delante de ella y tomaba su mano.

Mako…-menciono la chica.

Claro que si acepto casarme contigo – le contesto korra al mismo tiempo que el chico se levantaba y le colocaba el collar que tenia la iniciales de sus nombres en el.

Ambos se acercaron uno al otro lentamente pegando sus frentes y poco a poco se acercaron para darse un tierno beso bajo ese hermoso cielo iluminado.

Mako y korra se casaran en ciudad república como toda pareja, claro que con el simple hecho del collar ya estaban unidos, pero mako quería que ante todos unieran sus vidas.

**Bueno como verán en esta historia se verá como se casan y como comienzan una vida juntos ¿que pasara? Que nuevos retos tendrá que afrontar korra como avatar? Bueno eso se vera mas adelante.**

**En el próximo capi se vera la ansiada boda en ciudad república, todos los medios estarán sobre ellos…**

**Espero que les haya gustado.. porfa dejen sus reviews si les gusto…**

**Saludos….**


	2. Chapter 2 : Dias de sorpresas

**Holaa. A todos, disculpen la tardanza, pero con eso de tareas y tareas no había tenido tiempo para actualizar esta historia,agradezco mucho sus reviews, quería irme directamente a la boda de estos dos pero me dije a mi misma, porque no ir despacio y asi hacer una super boda, tengo en mente mucho mas de la boda… saludos… los dejo con el capi….**

Chapter 2: Dia de Sorpresas.

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que mako y korra se había comprometidos tenia todo listo para la preparación de la boda.

Al parecer todos los medios trataban de sacarles información sobre tal acontecimiento. Al terminar un operativo se encontraban en una entrevista por la prensa luego de haber terminado de capturar a unos delincuentes.

Cuál será su próximo operativo?- le preguntaron a la jefa beifong

Pues tendremos a nuestro cargo limpiar ciudad republica de toda persona que viole la ley.

Esta pregunta es para el avatar korra-

Como le va con su relación con el oficial mako-

Se han escuchado rumores sobre su posible casamiento-

Que nos dice al respecto avatar korra?-le preguntaron

A pues yo….yo..…- tartamudeaba korra jugando con sus dedos. Mientras volteaba a ver a mako. Ambos se sonrojaron al verse.

Pero mako sabía que si la prensa se enteraba del dia de su boda estarían ahí interviniendo y haciéndoles muchas preguntas y no los dejarían estar solo ni una sola vez en todo el evento.

Por lo que mako rápidamente contesto la pregunta de la prensa.

Pues aún no lo tenemos planeado, pero les avisaremos pronto…

Bien con esto terminamos de contestar todas sus preguntas- trato de evadir la jefa beifong

Pero la prensa empezó a dispersarse por todo el lugar tratando de hacerles mas preguntas al avatar y al ex capitán de los hurones de fuego al parecer la idea de contestar la pregunta tratado de evadirla no funciono del todo.

pero al fin de todo lograron que la prensa se retirara del lugar.

Mako estaba caminando hacia el parqueo donde había estacionado su motocicleta para regresar a su jornada de trabajo.

Pero algo lo detuvo, eschucho un ruido detrás de el.

Pero que…?-

Mako….-

Mako escucho de donde provenia esa voz, detrás de una pared venia esa voz de una mujer. Rápidamente mako fue jalado detrás de esta.

Korra…?-

Que haces aquí-

Pues esperándote-

Al parecer la jefa beifong no te deja libre ni un minuto para mi- dijo la morena en tono sensual posando sus manos en el pecho de mako.

Bueno korra, debes de comprenderla, para ella el trabajo es muy importante- le dijo el maestro fuego mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Ya no aguantaba todo este dia sin verte-

Yo tampoco korra-

Ambos se besaron con ternura y mako la acercaba más a el, debía admitirlo tenerla tanto tiempo lejos era una tortura para el.

Interrumpo algo- dijo beifong atrás de ellos cruzada de brazos.

Je…fa -dijo mako tartamudeando.

Vaya avatar, al parecer no desaprovechas oportunidad para atraparlo-

Bien, no importa, muchacho necesito que vengas conmigo, tenemos otro operativo que realizar-

Enseguida voy jefa-

Te espero, pero no tardes-

Nos vemos avatar korra- dijo sin ganas la jefa beifong

Si fue un gusto- contesto

Amor, no se como la aguantas-dijo abrazandolo y acercándose a su boca.

Pues, talvez la aguante mas si me das un beso- dijo con una sonrisa sensual en su rostro.

No se,- dijo casi acabando con el espacio entre ellos.

Tienes que irte- dijo separándose inmediatamente de el.

Korra…- dijo como suplica

No mako- dijo alejándose y montándose en naga

Pero korra, me vas a dejar asi-

Si, ademas la jefa beifong te dijo que te apresuaras y yo no quiero ser la causa de esto- dijo sin poder aguantar la risa, de ver la cara de su amado con ganas de un beso.

No, no me ire de aquí hasta que tu me des un beso, dijo acercándose a ella, Que estaba encima de naga, inmediatamente el la tomo de la cintura y la bajo, dándole un beso en los labios con mucha ternura, ella correspondio ese beso.

Ya estas satisfecho-

Si, por ahora- dijo con una sonrisa.

Que?-dijo sorprendida. Al parecer no se conformaba con un beso- pensaba korra.

Adiós amor-le dijo el maestro fuego.

Llegare temprano, me saludas a mi hermano- dijo alejándose

Ah¡- dijo suspirando, al mismo tiempo que se montaba en naga.

**MAS TARDE…**

En las instalaciones policiales….

Oye mako¡, cuando será tu boda- le pregunto un amigo

Será dentro de una semana-

Y no te harán despedida de soltero, ya sabes como siempre-

No creo, a korra no le gustara-

Mi hermano me había comentado algo como eso, proponiéndome que invitaría a unas amigas, pero le dije que no hiciera nada- le dijo mako mientras alistaba sus cosas, porque ya había su jornada.

Bueno, pero me avisas si en dado caso te celebran tu despedida de soltero- le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Claro. Nos vemos-

* * *

Korra se encontraba ayudando a penma a preparar la comida para la cena.

Jinora entro a la cocina, y como vio que penma había salido un momento no se negó la tentación de preguntarle lo de su boda.

Oye, korra como van los preparativos de la boda- le pregunto juntando sus manos como suplica, poniendo sus ojos de cachorro.

Veras, jinora ya esta todo listo, lo que me falta es decidirme por mi vestido-

Esta muy difícil, escoger uno que sea comodo al igual que le guste a mako- suspiro korra.

Que tal si te ayudo a escogerlo mañana- le propuso

Esta bien, pero no le digas nada a mako- le advirtió.

**OOOOOOOOoOOOOO**

Al otro dia….korra escogió su vestido con ayuda de jinora aunque estuvo a punto de decirle a mako sobre a donde irían, pero korra lo impidió.

Que te parece asami-

Me encanta, ya quiero ver la cara de mako al verte-

Me costó mucho decidirme por uno pero finalmente me decidi por este-

Sabes asami últimamente he estado teniendo visiones sobre aang, tal parece como si fuera el futuro-

A que te refieres korra, crees que pase algo malo-

No se, pero le preguntare a tenzin , el sabra que decirme-

Mas tarde…..

Tenzin- dijo

Te interrumpo-

Claro que no, pasa-

Es que te quería decir que últimamente he tenido visiones sobre aang, como si fuera un aviso de lo que podría pasar-

Que es lo que ves korra-

No se, solo veo que aang me advierte que tengo que ir a un lugar, para poder reestablecer el orden en este mundo-

El orden?-

Si, al parecer esta a punto de ocurrir otra guerra a causa de los problemas con las cuatro naciones su relación de paz acabara-

Korra, esto es algo serio, te pido que medites mucho mas-

Talvez se trate de algo grave- dijo advirtiéndola.

**OOOOOooooOOOOOOOOO**

**_Se llevara a cabo la boda….. o pasara algo trágico entre ellos… bueno aquí los dejo con el capi… hasta la próxima… up¡ despedida de soltero?_**

**_Saluditos a todos…_**

**_Y porfa no olviden dejar sus reviews son muy importantes…. Bay….._**


	3. Chapter 3: Una despedida de Solteros?

**Chapter 3: Una despedida de solteros?**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en ciudad república, todos estaban a la expectativa sobre una posible boda entre el avatar y el maestro fuego, ellos desmintieron eso, ante la prensa pero cabia en lo posible, ellos trataban de ocultarlo para no tener saturado el lugar el dia de su boda.

Y mas ahora que bolin planeaba la despedida junto con asami para mako y korra, lo planearían muy bien para llegaran al lugar citado.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**En el templo del aire…**

Ya me voy.- dio aviso el maestro fuego tomando su chaleco.

Cuidate mucho mako, te esperare, recuerda que solamente faltan 2 dias para la boda.- le dijo la avatar mientras ajustaba el chaleco del ojidorado con una delicadeza muy extraña en ella.

Si lo recuerdo muy bien, seras mi hermosa esposa.- dice al mismo tiempo que terminara robándole un corto beso.

Mako¡.- dijo la avatar, lo cual erizo la piel del maestro fuego deteniéndolo por unos instantes.

recuerda que no me gustaría que bolin haga su famosa idea de despedida de soltero, porque si me llego a enterar voy inmediatamente al lugar y lo destruyo todo.- dice la ojiazul en forma de amenaza, por nada del mundo le simpatizaba la idea de que mako estuviera en lugares donde hubieran mas chicas que lo acosaran.

No te preocupes por eso, ya le dije que no iria con el a ningún lado.- le contesto tomándola de la cintura.

Mas te vale, oiste.- terminando la frase los dos se dieron un tierno beso. Despidiéndose hasta que el terminara la jornada de siempre.

**OOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Bolin, ya están listas las cartas?.- le pregunto asami.

Claro que, mira que tal, soy todo un profesional.- le dice enseñándoles las cartas.

Muy bien, ahora hay que entregarlas, pero como?.- se preguntaba la chica.

Si como? De manera que no sospechen nada.- pensaba bolin.

Bien tengo una idea gigante.- dijo bolin con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**::::::::::**

**::::::::**

**En el templo del aire…..**

Estas seguro que funcionara esto?.- dice insegura asami.

Claro que si, ademas pabu ira con naga, no hay de que preocuparnos.- dice cruzándose de brazos.

Muy bien, hagan su trabajo.- le dice a naga y pabu quienes entregaran las cartas a korra, quien se encontraba haciendo una diligencia, y mako quien estaba en la estación policial.

Hay que asegurarnos que la sorpresa sea grata para cuando lleguen en la noche.- dijo asami. Dirigiéndose ambos a la mansión donde se llevaría a cabo la despedida de solteros de los dos.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**En la estación policial::::::::**

Mako se encontraba haciendo sus labores diarias como de costumbre, no dejaba de pensar en el dia de su boda. Aunque seria una sencilla por discreción. La cual se haría en el polo sur como petición de su novia. Pero lo hacia muy feliz.

Cuando de repente volteo y se percato que pabu se encontraba en el lugar con un sobre en su boca.

Pabu, que haces aquí?.- le pregunta al mismo tiempo que este le entrega el sobre. Retirando del lugar lo mas rápido que el maestro fuego no vio ni por donde se fue.

Que es esto?.- se preguntaba en su mente. Abrio el sobre y dentro de este tenia una pequeña carta donde lo citaba korra en la mansión de los sato a las 7:00 de la noche.

A mako se le dibujo una sonrisa picara en su rostro, pero seguramente asistiría siendo una petición de su querida novia korra.

Me pregunto porque?.- se decía mentalmente.

**OOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ya entraba la tarde en ciudad republica pabu y naga no encontraron a korra por el lugar, a si que llegaron de regreso al templo del aire.

Uffff, que cansancio.- decía la avatar estirándose perezosamente mientras subia las gradas para llegar al templo.

A lo cual naga la vio de lejos, y la recibió muy feliz tirándola en el suelo por la emoción.

Hahahaha, ya naga, yo también te extrañe.- decía la morena.

Pero que tienes aquí.- Dijo la ojiazul quitándole del hocico el sobre que poseía.

De quien es?.- se preguntaba.

Al abrir el sobre, y ver lo que contenia la dicha carta, se percato que era de su maestro fuego, invitándola a ir a una romántica cena a la mansión de los sato.

Pero que?, por que ahí?.- balbuceaba korra. Muy sorprendida.

Bien, que mas debo alistarme para ir a la mansión, no lo puedo hacer esperar mucho tiempo.

Diciendo esto la morena se dispuso a arreglarse para el momento, llegaría lo mas temprano posible. Aunque le parecía extraño que fuera en la mansión.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**En la mansión sato:::::::::::::::::**

Ya esta todo listo amor.- hacia notar bolin quien estaba muy bien vestido.

Crees que les guste la sorpresa?.- pregunto asami, con su peculiar sonrisa.

Claro que si, me lo agradecerán.

Los maestros aire quienes sabían sobre la sorpresa se hicieron notar llegando a la mansión, al igual que los maestros del consejo, y amigos mas cercanos.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Mako iba llegando en su motocicleta, toco a la puerta, le abrió un joven mozo, ofreciéndole a que pasara.

Al ver lo que aparentemente era una sorpresa de la avatar se encontró a que era una fiesta, a la cual no se le había informado. Quedando boquiabierto ante lo que sus ojos miraban.

Mako¡.- le grito bolin desde lejos.

Que rayos esta pasando bolin?.- le pregunto disgustado.

Pues…..SORPRESA.- le dijo muy contento bolin.

Y korra?.- pregunto mako.

Ella sabe sobre esto?.-

La verdad no, le mando una carta donde la citabas para una cena romántica.- decía.

Que?.-

Descuida le gustara la sorpresa.-

Ademas es para ustedes, no ves la manta que esta allí, donde dice "Feliz despedida de solteros mako y korra".- le señalaba donde se encontraba esta.

No puedo creer, bolin te dije que no hicieras nada.-

Si, pero no todos los dias te casaras en 2 dias.-

Mako iba inmediatamente a reclamar, cuando fue interrumpido, por el toque del timbre.}

Es ella.-

El maestro fuego corrió directo hacia la puerta, para evitar que la morena entre y se entere que todo fue una farza para una sorpresa de solteros.

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

Mako.- dijo sorprendida al verlo ahí, antes que ella llegara.

Vaya, hoy si que fuiste rápido.- dice impresionada posando su mano en la mejilla del joven maestro.

Korra te explicare, mira todo fue una….- balbuceaba el ojidorado.

Fue una que?.- le preguntaba la morena.

Pues… mira… yo.. no estaba enterado de lo que bolin estaba tramando asi que…- se detuvo el maestro fuego.

No entres aquí, vamos a otro lugar.- le dijo de sorpresa el chico, tomándola del brazo. Alejandola del lugar, no quería que se disgustara por una tontería de carta falsa y despedida de solteros, era mejor estar solos.

Porque no querias que entrara?.- le pregunto algo inquieta la morena.

No quería que nuestra cena fuera en la mansión, que tal si vamos a un lugar especial para nosotros dos.- le dice muy tiernamente el maestro fuego tomando la mano de la joven avatar.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**En la mansión sato::::::::::::**

Que paso con los celebrados?.- pregunto tenzin.

Creo que mako se llevo a korra a otro lugar.- le respondio bolin algo pasadito de copas.

Tenzin solo se quedó pensativo ante tal contestación, pero tenía que aceptar que mako y korra desde un principio no querían una despedida.

Todos en la fiesta se divirtieron sin los celebrados, bolin decía tonterías por causa del alcohol y asami trataba de detenerlo.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**En otro lugar….**

Se encontraban un romántico mako y una korra besándose apasionadamente debajo del árbol donde ambos se habían quedado durmiendo aquella noche en la que buscaban el paradero de bolin….

**Tan solo faltan 2 días para la boda que pasara?...::::::::::::**

**CONTINUARA…**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Hola a todos los que dejan sus lindos comentarios y se toman su tiempo para leer este fic…. Y también a los que solo leen se los agradezco mucho… **

**Bueno primero que nada se que he tardado en actualizar este fic, por cuestión de estudios: ) pero ya estoy aquí, actualizando este fic, espero haiga sido de su agrado. Se que no se esperaban esto verdad?, pero es mejor que estén solitos y que korra no se enterara de nada… jajaja.**

**En el próximo capitulo será la grandiosa boda, pero se llevara a cabo?, korra tendrá que elegir…. En el siguiente capi… nos vemos hasta pronto.**

**Se despide su amiga y agradeciendo desde ya sus comentarios…. Su amiga jrosass… **

**REVIEWS please son muy importantes para mi… : )**

**Hasta la próxima-**


End file.
